Jet Titan
by KatDrama
Summary: A new crime fighter stumbles upon the scene in the Titans' home town. How will each team member react, and what are the secrets behind the girl? Will Starfire ever stop eating strange things? The world may never know...unless you read this story!


A/n; this is sort of a side story/sequel to my transformer's fic, 'Jet Blast' (even though it's not finished yet, this happens after that story.) This story is about my OC from Jet Blast wandering into the Titans' town.....

"Pepperoni!"

"Pineapple!"

"Yuck, no! Pepperoni!"

"No! Pineapple!"

"You must not understand, my obviously confused friend. Pepperoni is the core substance of the pizza; without that meaty goodness a pizza is not a pizza!" Cyborg explained to all the Titans sitting around the table.

"No, I don't think you understand! I've been that animal! Do you expect me to eat something I've BEEN?" Beast Boy slammed his menu down on the table at the pizza parlor.

"No, but you can't expect the rest of us to abide by YOUR demands." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Would you guys just order?" Robin and Raven inquired together as they looked over the tops of their menus.

"Might I suggest a large pizza with mint frosting and pickles?" Starfire smiled innocently.

"N-o-o you may not!" Cyborg banged his fist on the table.

"Eww, even I find that disgusting." Best Boy stuck out his tongue.

"Are you ready to order?" A young waitress hesitantly approached the Titan's table.

"Yes, we'll have one large pepperoni, please." Cyborg smiled.

"No! Pineapple!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Pineapple!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted in each other's faces.

"Perhaps I should come back later." The waitress hurriedly retreated.

Robin sighed as he laid his menu down on the table. His stomach growled in protest. "Let's just order cheese." He rested his chin in one hand while the other draped idly in his lap.

"Cheese? Cheese?!" Beast Boy began his ranting again.

"At this rate we'll never order." Raven glared.

Starfire sighed as she too rested her chin in her hands. "Perhaps we should have stayed at home, yes?"

"And eat that fuzzy stuff in the fridge? No way!" Cyborg momentarily stopped his fight with Beast Boy.

"Is there something wrong with the fuzzy food?" Star ignorantly tilted her head.

Robin sighed as he rubbed his temples. "You didn't eat the fuzzy food, did you?"

"But there was nothing else too eat!" She began to protest.

Everyone around the table sighed with an audible groan. "I saved some for later, would you perchance want some?" Starfire grinned as she pulled forth a rotting and molding piece of unidentifiable food.

"Ugh! Now I've lost my appetite!" Cyborg covered his mouth to stifle his gagging reflex.

"Yuck! Me too!" Beast Boy finally agreed with something Cyborg decided on.

"On my home planet we could call such a dish as this 'squibdonflogup'." Starfire smiled while extending the food offering out to Robin.

"Uh, no thanks Star..." Robin stood up and pushed his chair back in.

"Help! Help! Stop! Thief!" A woman's voice shrieked from somewhere down on the busy city streets.

"Titans, go!" Food forgotten the Titans sprang into action.

"Ma'am, where is the thief?" Robin inquired as he dropped down beside the frantic woman.

"He went that way!" She pointed with a shaky finger.

"I'm on it!" Cyborg cocked the sonic gun on his arm and started running.

"Right behind you!" Robin declared as he and the other titans followed Cy's lead. But soon he became lost in the thick crowds and hard to track. "Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven! Fly ahead and see what's up!" He commanded from the ground.

A teenage girl, normally hidden in the shadows of the crowd, caught her balance as a dark man pushed his way past her. She didn't quite comprehend the situation, but she immediately knew that something was up. Positioning her gloved hands in the direction of a light post she concentrated deeply. Soon a green glow began to engulf her eyes and the light post. Suddenly, with a jerk of her hand, the light post lifted off the ground and wrapped around the thief, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Whoa, what the?..." Cyborg was the first on the scene. He glanced at the young woman. She stared back at him momentarily before collapsing to her knees. "Hey, easy now, I got ya." Cy was immediately by her side. He wrapped a mechanical arm around her and supported her so she could stand.

"Thank you." She whispered as she regained her strength.

"What on earth happened?" Was the question everyone was asking as they finally made it to where the thief had been captured.

"Who is she?" Beast Boy blurted as changed from a hawk to his normal green self.

"Uh, I don't know." Cyborg stammered.

"The name's Robin. Did you capture the thief?" Robin introduced himself as he shook her hand. "And that's Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven." He pointed out.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Yes I did capture the thief." She stood to her full height (lets say....almost 6ft) and brushed the dirt off of her dark blue jeans that looked like they had been through a lot. "The name's Emrialda Jet Prime, Emrial for short." She introduced herself.

"What a wonderful name!" Starfire exclaimed as flew over to the new acquaintance.

Beast Boy looked from Emrial to the moaning thief who was being carted off by the police. "So, Emrialda, how'd you do that?" He pointed at the wrecked light pole.

"Please, it's Emrial." She corrected him. "An I did it sorta like this, only in reverse." She winked as she moved her hand in the direction of the pole and it and her eyes started to glow green again. Without as much as breaking a sweat the pole untangled itself. Then she directed over to back where it had come from and reinserted the screws to secure it without lifting another finger.

"Wow! Your eyes are near to the same color of green as mine when you use your powers!" Starfire hugged the startled teen.

"So are you like psychic or something?" Raven asked without much enthusiasm.

"Uh...uh...uh..." Emrial stuttered as she struggled for breath as Starfire squeezed her tighter.

"Uh, ahem. Starfire, I think you can release Emrial now." Robin gradually eased the alien's arms off of the gasping girl.

Emrial straightened up her wrinkle sky blue shirt with long sleeves. "Raven, was it? To tell you the truth, I don't know much about my powers. All I know is that I can control any form of metal and..." She glanced around. "Uh, do you have like someplace where the public won't see?"

"Uh, yeah. Why don't you come back to the tower with us?" Robin extended an invitation.

"I'd be delighted, and maybe after I rest a while I'll be able to show you more of what I can do." Emrial smiled as she followed the titans down the road.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Starfire could not suppress her joy as she flew above her friends.

Emrial smiled as large, jet like wings sprouted from her back and jets formed on the bottom and sides of her overly large boots. She used these to propel her up into the sky until she was flying beside the surprised Starfire.

"How wondrous!" Starfire wanted to hug her new flying friend but a stern look from the other Titans discouraged the act.

"Wow, you have wings!" Beast Boy gawked.

"Yes." Emrial nonchalantly consented. "But I don't really need them, unless, of course, I were to do this." She flew straight up in the air and came down, spiraling like a whirlwind past the Titans.

"My she is fast!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yes." _Let's just hope she's on our side. _Robin thought as the tower came into view.

"So, what should we have for supper?" Beast Boy asked.

"Pepperoni pizza!" Cyborg declared.

"Squibdonflogup?" Starfire suggested.

Robin and Raven passed a concerned glance between each other. "No." They both chorused and continued walking.

"Tofu?" Beast Boy ran to catch up.

"No!" Cyborg protested.

"Tea?" Raven asked.

"Maybe to drink, but we need something to eat." They all mused.

"Salad?" Robin was thinking hard to come up with a solution.

"Maybe we should ask what Emrial likes." Starfire stated.

"A salad would be nice." Emrial smiled as she rejoined flying beside Star.

"Okay, it's settled!" Beast Boy morphed into a parrot and flew up beside Star and Emrial.

Smiles were all around as the six-some neared the tower.

--

"Hmm, this could be interesting..." Slade was in the dark, surrounded by many monitors, all replaying Emrial's flying trick. "A girl who can control metal? She could prove to be dangerous. Or not." He chuckled evilly as the monitors shut of one by one, putting him in pure darkness. Suddenly he noticed a faint red glowing in the back corner of the room. "Exit" it said. "Dam those set producers!" Slade cursed as lights began to flicker on one by one and he heard the director call "cut".

"People, I can't work like this! I'm supposed to be an evil, dark villain surrounded by shadows!!" Slade threw his mask to the ground.

"Sorry Bruce. We'll get the prop people on it right away."

"Bruce" rubbed his temples. "If you need me I'll be in my trailer."

"Was the take successful?" Starfire walked unto set.

The director sighed while munching on a jelly donut. "No..."

"Ooooh, can I have one of those?" Beast Boy bounded up.

"No sir, it might stain your attire." Some behind the scenes person snatched the donut away.

"Aww, c'mon. We haven't done the dinner or breakfast scene yet, and I'm hungry!" He whined.

"You're always hungry." Robin said between mouthfuls of food as he began stuffing himself at the buffet.

"Hey, how come he gets to eat?" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy..." One of the producer people wrapped his arm around the boy and led him away from the others. "You're special! You don't deserve that junk food. Now how about I make you into an action figure?" He bargained.

"Really? Cool..." BB's eyes got large and sparkly.

"So, are we done for the day?" Emrial yawned as the set people detached the flying cables from her.

"For a few hours, yes. We have to set up the next scene." The director lounged in his comfy chair.

"Alright! Now who wants to come to my trailer to play video games?" Raven jumped up and down with excitement.

"Count me in!" Beast Boy jumped with her.

"Not me, I got to study for that history test." Cyborg placed some reading glasses on his nose and went of with a book in his face.

"I have a spa appointment." Starfire filed her nails while walking away.

"How about you, Robin?" Raven looked to the boy pleadingly.

Robin stuffed another donut in his face. "Sure." He said through the mouthful of food.

"Emrial?"

Emrial looked longingly into the distance. Jerked back to reality by Raven's questioning she gazed sadly at her new friends. "I have an email to write." She walked outside without another word.

"All right, now what should we play?" Raven jumped up and down some more.

"_Final Fantasy_!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No, _Legend of Dragoon_!" Robin countered.

"Guys, does this seem like dejavoo to you?" Raven stopped her excited jumping.

Beast Boy and Robin shook their heads. "Nah."

"Great! Now what should we snack upon?" Raven threw an arm around her friends.

"Cheese pizza!" Robin declared.

"No way! Pineapple!" Beast Boy glared at the other boy.

"How about pepperoni?" Raven asked.

"No! Cheese!!"

"Pineapple!"

"PEPPERONI!!!!!"

"CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

KatDrama: lol, that last part about the whole on set thing was just for fun, don't count on it as an actual part of the fic.

Kitty: Why not?

KatDrama: Because some people would complain.

Rurouni KatDrama: But it is funny, that it is. I do not get why some would complain, that I don't.

KatDrama: (sigh) Experience, ladies, experience.

Kitty: But if enough people request it you'd keep doing yet, right?

Kat: I suppose.

Kitty and RKD: Yay!!!

Kat: Now a lot of you may be wondering the exacts of Emrial's powers. That will be revealed throughout later chapters. For now, content yourself with the knowledge that she can basically do anything with metal.

All: Now please review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
